Conventional system-on-chip devices include several controllers that access a common PHY (e.g., MPHY). These controllers are coupled to one or more data lanes and a shared common lane. Typically, the common lane provides configuration settings that need to be programmed. However, there may be a conflict if the various controller settings are using a shared MPHY register.